Rina Shioi
Shioi Rina (潮井 梨ナ) is one of the protagonists of Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance In her original appearance, she is a girl of short stature, with an opaque hair color with a short hair style, freckles and her skin complexion is white. Her attire is only presented with a school uniform. When she copied the appearance of Saki Shizukume, she acquired her features, having a greater height compared to her original appearance, the color of hair, eyelash and eyes changes to pink. She got some black lenses and some heart-shaped earrings; she also grows her bust exponentially and her complexion of white color remains. Her clothing is presented with a blouse, shorts and platform sandals. Her emblem varies due to the stolen sticks she uses, but her main emblem is a diamond. When using her stick, her hair changes to have a light blue tint. History Not much is known about her past but it was shown that she got bullied pretty badly as she was shoved down to a bowl full of bugs, this might be the reason for her dislike for bugs. She was about to hang herself until the Magical Girl Site appeared on her laptop. Personality She is a very intelligent girl, analyst, strategist and somewhat clumsy, but when discovering the truth about the Tempest her way of acting changed radically to a more sinister, aggressive, psychopathic attitude and with murderous instincts to obtain all the possible magical objects. She is also quite sarcastic and sometimes does not take the situations seriously. She also has a warmer personality that is not usually shown when she wanted to shake hands with Tsuyuno. Ability Previously known as the "Magical Girl Hunter", she has acquired and used many sticks. When using the sticks, blood flows from her nose and her hair changes color. Strong Force Her own weapon (hammer) can hit any surface, causing great damage without using much force in the given blow. Her hammer was given to her by Nana. Electrical Discharges A staff stick that she stole from a Yu Sazanami that throws high-voltage rays. She uses most of this stick throughout chapters. Force Field The magical pen obtained from Mikado Ikemata, allows to create a protective barrier in case of defense, as it can also be used as a type of cage to trap enemies. Makeover A camera stick the she stole from a magical girl allows you to transform into the person you photograph. Transport Magic The magical lighter obtained by removing it from another Magical Girl, allows you to use any type of magic at great distances. Trivia: * Her current appearance is Sarina Shizukume's sister, Saki Shizukume. * Her personality is similar to Parasite・M / Hana-chan, a character of Mahou Shoujo of The End. * She says she hates her old appearance, that's why she wants to stick with her new look for a long time. * It was revealed in Chapter 78 of how she got the Slaughter Note and became the infamous "Magical Hunter". Nana reasoned that they gave Rina the Slaughter Note because she has been using her stick long enough. * Loves avocado, pancakes, and PC. ** But dislikes human garbage, studying, and insects. * • In Spanish playing cards the, diamond ◇ means the merchants, which we can associate with the greed and accumulate's ideas, which fits to Rina as the (former) Magical Hunter. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical girls Category:Humans Category:Mahou Shoujo Site